


loka adiwarna

by lonalawa (fumate)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, this is your cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/lonalawa
Summary: the colors that were missing in his life spill on the crowded street.





	loka adiwarna

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [loka adiwarna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276785) by [fumate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate). 



> this is a work of fiction made solely for fun and I gain no profit from this. it's a translation of my work (with the same title) that was originally written in bahasa. I'd like to dedicate this translated version for the sweet [clandestinepizza](clandestinepizza.tumblr.com)!
> 
> do keep in mind that english isn't my first language. constructive criticism and correction are welcome!:)

Pete met him a while ago, back in the traffic crowd with people walking here and there trying to catch their business. It was hell, his skin sweaty and the sun shone brightly up there it almost burned him and his bag became more and more heavy as the time went by. Someone bumped into him, hard, and Pete cursed under his breath when his workcase fell to the sidewalk. It seemed that whoever bumped into him was a nice person because he actually picked it up and was going to give it to Pete when their eyes met, and, somehow, the world stop spinning around them, people stood still where they are.

The man has a square face, rather chubby, his eyes were so stunning—blue with a bit of green. His hair that was cut short and hidden neatly under his hat looked soft that Pete wanted to touch it, to ruffle it under his palm. They stared at each other for a while, maybe some seconds, maybe some minutes. It definitely felt so long for Pete.

(Pete was so lost in thoughts he didn't realize that colors had just broke and was spilled everywhere, filling the world for the first in his lifetime, tearing his monochromatic world apart and gave him a brand new universe full with colors and shades he'd never seen before.)

Pete didn't quite realize he had just met his partner for the rest of his life until later, when the man blurted out a couple of words.

“Did you see that?”

Pete knew he was so screwed the first time he heard the man's voice, all sweet and excited like a boy who just got his favorite candies. He was barely aware of his surrounds or the odd, annoyed stares he got from people because, damn, the voice itself really made him a little breathless and unable to think. He knew his life would be upside down with the presence of this young man he just accidentally met a moment ago, who happened to be his other half, whose name is Patrick, he learned it later.

 

_I was just an only child of the universe—_

 

Pete just needed three seconds to love Patrick with all his heartbeats; one second to get lost in the endearing blue-green eyes that promised a Wendy to his Peterpan, one second to get addicted to Patrick's deep, soothing voice, and one more second to know that Patrick really is the one he needs—Patrick, with his weird taste and talents that run deep like bloodstream, who is as weird as him, who also fell to his stupid charm just like how Pete fell for the simplest things and habits Patrick has.

 

— _but then I found you_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _loka adiwarna_ : colorful universe
> 
> hi everyone! this was my first ever fic I wrote in english ahaha sorry if it's messy and "meh", I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.
> 
> visit my [tumblr](yuyudantimun.tumblr.com) or [tweet](twitter.com/fumatekir) me something and be my friends! I'd love to have someone to chat with ~~I'm kinda lonely over there lmao~~.
> 
> kudos and reviews will be much appreciated. thank you for reading!:)


End file.
